The fifth and a half element
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: Leloo and Korbon have a child, and after that child's birth their worlds get turned upside down...
1. Prologue

The fifth and a half element

Written by: Me!

Rated: PG

Category: Movie Fanfic

Summary: Leloo and Korbon have a child. But after that child's birth their worlds get turned upside down....

Prologue:

It was the end of their story according to the world. But to Korbon Dallas and his newly wed wife Leloo, it was merely the beginning. They wed exactly three months after Leloo saved the world and one year later, they had a baby girl.

Alyx was the perfect child. She was quiet, patient and beautiful. She had her mother's hair color and her eye color and she had her fathers smile. Things seemed to be going perfect for this little happy family.

But when Alyx turned five Leloo became deathly ill. She could hardly move and every time she inhaled she hurt herself. After two days of this the priests came and took her away.

'_Korbon was holding her hand. "Go home Cornelius. I'll take her to a doctor, she'll be fine." He said sadly rubbing the top of her hand with this thumb. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her daughter who was sitting on the floor looking at her mother. _

"_No, no, no. Korbon. We must take her back. He time here is up- if we don't then next time the evil returns then the world will end." The priest looked at Alyx. "She could have died giving birth to your daughter- now she will die if we don't take her." Alyx looked up to her mother. _

"_Mommy?" She asked quietly. The little girl was now standing and looking at her mother. Korbon took his daughter and picked her up. _

"Come on Alyx, you need to go to your room and play." He said sadly. He carried her off to her room down the hall. When he returned- Leloo was gone. That was the last he saw of her.

When Alyx was eight Korbon started noticing that she could lift as heavy loads as him, she could understand other languages and she could run faster than other children her age. When she was ten Korbon took her to see Priest Cornelius.

"Korbon-" The priest said two days later. "You don't understand what you and Leloo have done." He paused and looked into Alex's eyes- then stood and looked to Korbon. "Alyx is a half-element. She has all the power Leloo had." He took a step closer to Korbon. "I need to take her and raise her from here on. She is now no longer your responsibility."

The last thing Alyx was told from her father was "Alyx, will you go talk to David for a minute? I'll be there in a minute or two."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

"Cornelious?" Alyx asked peeking her head into the priest's office. The priest looked up to her. She had the same bright orange hair as her mother had and the same smile as her father. She was a gorgeous girl but the priest kept her in his apartment. If people found out what she was they would try and kill her. They tried to kill her mother- and they would try and kill her.

"For heaven's sake Alyx- how many times have I told you to call me 'Father' or 'Priest Cornelious'?" He asked standing up. "What is it?" He asked quietly meeting her gaze.

"There is a man at the door for you." She said. She smiled. "If you need me to save you and David from solicitors again let me know, I'll be at the computer." She then turned and left.

"Don't hack into any hotels again." The priest said walking towards the door. He froze when he saw who it was.

There were two men standing there. One of them was Korbon himself- the other was none other than Ruby Rod. Both were talking quietly and looked up to the priest as he approached. Korbon looked sadly at the priest.

"My own daughter doesn't even recognize me." He said bitterly. "It's only been five years, and she doesn't recognize me?" He took a slow step towards the priest. "What have you done to her?" He asked a little bit louder. "What have you done to my daughter?"

David walked in just then. He paused then stuttered. "K-k-Korbon." Korbon looked to David, then to Cornelious. The wrinkles starting on Korbon's face were cold and hard.

"What have you been teaching my daughter? Why doesn't she even recognize me?" He asked almost yelling. Ruby looked to the window- then noticed something. It was a strand of bright orange hair hanging down. Alyx was listening.

"Um- Korbon my man?" He started pointing to the wall. David looked back, then tapped Cornelious on the shoulder. Cornelious slapped his hand away.

Korbon took the priest by the shoulders. "I want my daughter back. Give her back to me." He said holding him against the wall. The colors started to drain from the priest's face. Korbon bit his lip and placed a hand on his neck. "I've lost my daughter and my wife now. I can get my daughter back. Give her back to me or I will have to hurt you."

Ruby watched as Alyx stood up and walked into the hallway. Korbon looked and let go of the priest. Alyx was crying, the tears had made her eyes look red and puffy. She sniffed and held out her arms. "I'm right here." She said, her lip trembling. As Korbon looked at her he was reminded of Leloo and of all the times she had cried like that too. "You want me back? Come and claim me. If you just want to fight then fight over something else. I know I am not a real person. I know that I was partially created like my mother. But I am not going to let you fight over me."

Korbon walked slowly towards his daughter. She looked up at him. He reached out and touched her cheek with his hand. She was almost an exact replica of her mother. He then hugged her tightly. "I thought I was looking at your mother." He said to her as he embraced her.

"Dad." She said stepping back. "I can't go with you." She said quietly. "I was getting ready to run away as it is." She whispered. "I've got to go do what I was created to do. I've got to help stop evil from growing." She walked to her room and grabbed a small bag.

When she returned she embraced her father again. "I love you daddy." She said, then she hugged Cornelious, David and finally Ruby.

"Good bye." She said, and then she left.

No one could of stopped her from leaving. No one could of kept her safe. She was just like her mother, she was a half-element, a perfect being.

But what Alyx kept forgetting was that with every story that there was a villain, and she was walking right to meet her's.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Korbon and Ruby stood together on the roof of Ruby's apartment. They stood in silence, Ruby not daring to say a word to Korbon. As they sat there he studied his friends face. Korbon had grown older, his hair was a light shade of white and his face was full of deepening wrinkles. His blue eyes looked crystal as he looked out over the city.

"Korbon my man? What are we gonna do?" Rudy asked shakily, hoping that he wouldn't get another beating for speaking out of term, as was customary for this friendship. Korbon looked to his friend, who was dressed in a purple jumpsuit with matching hair and a flamboyant hat.

"She's old enough to know what she wants or needs to do. I can't stop her." He said slowly and boldly, but then exhaled sharply and looked down. "But I can't loose my baby girl." He added sadly, slowly looking up to his friend.

"Well, uh, the priest kinda wants her too, but like man, he was way over protective." Rudy added pulling out a box of cigarettes, a habit he decided might be beneficial after all. "Cigarette?" He offered Korbon, who shook his head in disgust. "So, what are we gonna do?" Rudy asked lighting the death stick trapped between his lips.

"I'm gonna go to the Princess." Korbon said smiling and running off of the roof and back into Rudy's apartment. Rudy stood there, taking a deep breath of his cigarette and then contemplating what Korbon just said.

"The princess…the princess…THE WHAT?" He asked running off after Korbon, who was running around the apartment grabbing the stuff he needed to get on a ship. "Korbon! Korbon!" He shouted, getting his attention.

"What?" Korbon asked opening a drawer and pulling out their passports and a gun. Ever since Leeloo and Alyx left Korbon moved in with Rudy. Not for the company, but more for the nice place to live and the amusement.

"We- no hold up." Rudy said taking another breath of his cigarette. "We are gonna go see the princess who hates us BOTH very much so we can go get your daughter." He said.

"uhhhh…" Korbon said loading the gun. "Yeah."

"Oh ok. We'll I get packing then." Rudy said shaking his head and twitching as he walked, Korbon laughed as he watched him have his mini panic attack.

"Alyx?"

"Jaron!" Alyx said embracing her friend. He then smiled at her and touched her fire colored hair with a small smile on his face. She looked back up at him. "You look great!" She said laughing.

"So do you!" He said happily, then leaned in and kissed her. "I miss sneaking away with you." He said with a wink. Alyx blushed and then tucked her hair back and into a ponytail.

"I miss that too." She whispered devilishly. "Cornelious still doesn't know!" She added with a laugh, then looked around cautiously. "Lets hurry and get on the plane before anyone finds out where I am."

Jaron laughed. "Still running from authority?"

"And always packin." She added with a smile, then they kissed again.

"I'm glad you decided to go to my home world with me." He said. "You'll love my mother, and my grandmother, the princess is the most amazing woman you'll ever meet. She'll adore you…as long as you don't tell her your fathers name…"

"What did my father do to make her so angry?" Alyx asked looking to Jaron.

Jaron paused then looked to Alyx and quietly said. "The diva, was my aunt. And when she died about seventeen years ago, my mother blamed it on your father, even though he was the one that saved humanity." He said. "She's very unforgiving towards hatred towards her family."

"Oh." Alyx said sadly, looking around and suddenly wishing her father was there too. She remembered him, vaguely. And then after his appearance a short while ago she missed him more and more. "Damn the priest." She said under her breath as they boarded the ship together, hoping to never see earth again.


End file.
